


Those Cats Were Fast As Lightning

by conniptionns



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when humanity drops every thing they're doing to try to befriend a feral cat? Andrew and Neil try to befriend feral cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Cats Were Fast As Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enddread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enddread/gifts).



Neil had woken Andrew up at the crack of dawn with a phone call. Andrew, half asleep had mumbled that he would be at the park in fifteen minutes. When he arrived Neil was lying under a picnic bench and for a hot minute, Andrew thought he might be passed out. He didn’t remember Neil mentioning a history of seizures or fainting, but he was certain he wouldn’t have called Andrew to the park at 5:20 in the morning if there wasn't a very good reason. Andrew half jogged over to the picnic table, but halfway there he heard Neil making kissing noises.

“What the fuck, man?”

Neil whipped around with a grin on his face. “Kittens.”

“What?”

“Andrew, there are two kittens!! One is small and black, he is King Fluffkins, because he has a very fluffy tail, and the other is gray and missing one ear. I’ve named him Sir Fat Cat McCatterson, because he’s so fat,” Neil informed him from half under the table.

“What kind of names are those?” Andrew was annoyed. He woke up before the sun rose for _cats?_

“Well, I mean. You can name one if you want. I think they like the names! Though they don’t seem to like _me._ ” Neil was laughing now. “Here, kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty,” Neil cooed, and continued making loud kissy noises.

Andrew climbed onto the picnic table, and scared the kittens out from under the table. Neil shot after them in a half crouch, arm reached out in a plea. “Here, sweets.” Neil had started meowing at the kittens now.

“You’re doing it wrong,” Andrew informed from his perch.

“I would like to see you try this,” Neil said.

“You’ve cat to be kitten me right meow.”

“I swear on my life,” Neil laughed, before swearing as the cats jumped into a tree with low branches.

Andrew rolled his eyes and jumped down from the table. Neil looked over from the tree. “Andrew, he’s too high,” Neil said.

“Yeah.”

Andrew walked over to where Neil was standing. He looked up at the cats and reached out a hand in offering before making a low clicking sound with his tongue. The gray cat regarded him in contempt.

“Use his name! He likes his name.”

“I am _not_ calling it that,” Andrew said.

“That’s fine. Rename him then until he finds one he likes. He has to come down eventually right?” Neil asked, flopping to the ground to play with a stick.

Andrew rolled his eyes again before asking, “Cat—“

“It’s Sir Fat Cat McCatterson,” Neil reminded him.

“Fuck. Sir Fat Cat…McCatterson?” Andrew made a kissing noise up at the cats.

“Oh my god. You didn’t,” Neil laughed.

“Shut. Here, King Fluffkins.” The black cat gave a leisurely stretch before bounding down the branches and sitting on its haunches at Andrew’s feet. Neil shot up to his feet with a shout. The gray cat allowed itself to be picked out of the tree.

“They’re coming with us right?” Neil asked hopefully.

“I don’t want a cat,” Andrew said mildly.

“Yeah, but I think they want you.” The cats were staring unblinkingly up at Andrew.

“Fine. But you’re taking care of them,” Andrew said, annoyed.

Neil jumped again, scaring the cats. They jumped up and dug their claws into Andrew’s thighs. He sucked in a breath and let out a low oath. Neil grinned apologetically. Andrew grabbed both cats by the scruff of their neck before walking toward his car.

“I’m going the hell back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment


End file.
